


20 Drabbles of Really Gay Stuff

by We_Never_Reached_666



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Platonic Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Never_Reached_666/pseuds/We_Never_Reached_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabbles for NaNoWriMo because I had nothing else to write. Tags in individual descriptions. Not all entirely related. </p><p>I'm never gonna pull my head outta my ass long enough to finish the last 10 chapters so I'm changing this to 20</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: Similarities; Davekat

**Author's Note:**

> Tags include: Mentions of self hate. Albino Dave but not explicitly stated.

They were different. So different. But they had similarities.

Red was their colour, and it defined them. Bright searing candy red and a darker ruby red. One a raging fire, burning brightly and never quieting. The other calmer, cooler.

Both were outcasts, by nature of a single mutation in their genetic code that made them different. Wrong.

Karkat’s like Dave. But more. More colour, more sound, more feeling. He was loud and angry and never hesitated to speak his mind. He threw hatred into the world and into himself.

And Dave was like him. So he knew how to help.


	2. 2: Primary; DaveSolJohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sol lurbs his human boyfriends. And not just for their colour scheme.
> 
> Tags: None.

People tended to believe that the only reason Sollux was with Dave and John was their colour scheme. Red and blue. Because _of course_ he’s that shallow.

Although, it did add an interesting dynamic.

Red, yellow and blue. Primary colours. They all fit together so well.

But that was nowhere near why he felt so much beautiful red pity for them.

They were sweet, like candy, and they never asked anything of him. Or at least, nothing that he couldn’t handle with whatever grace The Game decided he should be allowed to have.

And they were his. No matter what.


	3. 3: Uh...; Gamtav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really went through Tav's mind on page 5886.
> 
> *whispers into the void* Don't kill me for only lowkey shipping it
> 
> Tags: Nada.

“And then maybe make out a little.”

Make out?

Why would they be doing that?

Tavros understood that Gamzee is pretty much on another plane of existence from how high as helium eagle balls he was on a constant basis, but he never really expected for him to suggest anything like that. But then again, Gam’s an enigma. And maybe he found the whimsical way he typed to be a tiny bit endearing. And the mostly nonsensical rants were kind of adorable, in a weird way. And… He’s a highblood, so he’s strong and powerful.

…

He’d think about it.

“Uh…”


	4. 4: Blindness; Erisol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan is guilty about blinding Sol.
> 
> Takes place in an alt timeline where all of the fighting and blinding and horrible murder happened, and Sol eventually died.
> 
> Tags: blindness, feelings?, Eridan Is Not A Desperate Ho, i wanted to add more to this but WORD LIMITS, I'll make a sequel from sol's pov probs

You could never get over it. That feeling of guilt. You’d done this to him. And it never ceased to amaze you that he wasn’t angry with you for it anymore.

Granted, the second he properly died he found you in your bubble and chewed you out for 5 hours before punching you in the face and storming off, running directly into a wall.

It was only then that you realized what you had done.

You are Eridan Ampora, and you blinded the most important person to you in paradox space.

And it amazes you that he still loves you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GUESS ROMANCE HAPPENED AFTER SOL CALMED DOWN FROM THE FISHPUNCHING
> 
> *whispers into the void* Canon Eridan is bae


	5. 5: Doppelgänger; Dirk/Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say Doppelgängers act opposite of each other.
> 
> Tags: past child abuse, Dirk is presh, bro's a cock

They say Doppelgängers act the opposite of each other. The good people have evil Doppelgängers, and the evil people… well. It should be obvious.

Your Bro was never quite the nicest. All the cherry bombs in the fridge, all the scars, and all the hidden food in your closet attested to that.

But Dirk…

Dirk is so different. He has the douche spiked hair and the burning orange eyes like searing hot fire, but he could never do what your brother did.

The only hand he would lay on you was gentle. To wipe your tears and show you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I subscribe to the official canon that Bro Strider is an abusive fuckhole towards Dave. Hussie has stated it. And even the cartoony stylisation can't explain why he keeps bombs in the fridge and dave feels forced to keep food hidden in his room in canon. not to mention bro throwing dave down the stairs.
> 
> Just sayin.


	6. 6: Different; Lord English\Caliborn and Dirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am hella gomen i haven't updated in like foUR DAYS
> 
> This is based off of a headcanon (And and rp) that a friend of mine (you know who you are :3) and I have that Cal sees and remembers every single timeline, and he's seen all of the consequences for all of the frankly shitty things he does and has done, and as he gets older he learns more and more despite being alone after his game, and the LE we know was one of the "first" timelines so he didn't have much to go on.
> 
> Tags: none?, Roxy Gets Mad Bc Caliborn, no romo
> 
> I just hate how much of a jerk cal is ok

He was different.

When you went onto that meteor to see if there was danger, you were never expecting to see him. And especially not like this.

Sitting there reading a book in that green overcoat.

And when you spoke to him he was kind. He explained that as the Lord of Time, he saw every timeline. He saw all of the horrible things he had done, and their results, and somehow regretted it. The Lord English you know was one of the “first” timelines, before he learned.

Roxy was angry. But she trusts your judgement. So he’s tagging along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does literally no justice to the rp we did i am sorry my friend*
> 
> No romance but i'll add more to this timeline at some point probs


	7. 7: Kitten; Johnkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at these gay nerds
> 
> Tags: kk is adorbs, Grumpkat(tm) is a farce, john loves his tiny fluffy bf, previously long distance relationship, AU where trolls are in the process of coming to earth for some reason I have not fleshed out, SMOL FURRY TROLLS

When you called him a kitten, you weren’t being literal. But meeting him for the first time in person, after having a relationship literally spanning galaxies, you couldn’t help but be amazed at how close you were.

Trolls are tiny! And furry! When he had told you that they were descended from bugs, you really thought they looked like bugs. Or at least like weird humans.

But then you hugged him close and his velvet fur tickled your nose and he called you a “bulgehumping shitlicker” and you love this tiny alien so much already, grumpy boy that he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add so much to this sob
> 
> Maybe the ones I want to add more to can have smol oneshots later who knows
> 
> FURRY TROLLS.


	8. 8: Smile; Johndave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has a really pretty smile and John's kokoro goes doki doki.
> 
> Tags: smol biracial albino davey not that it's even mentioned but THAT'S THE DAVEY, john really loves his tiny best friend, this is super sweet tbh, there are no real things that need tagging

Wow.

You had just been messing around with Dave… Turns out a round of Mario kart and a few playful shoves leads to wrestling, which leads to tickle fighting, and Dave is very, very ticklish.

His soft giggles caught your attention, and when you looked up at his face, what you saw was the most beautiful thing in existence.

His shades were half knocked off, showing a small strip of bright red iris, his cheeks were flushed a soft pink, and he was grinning so wide you could see faint dimples. And you fell impossibly further into love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smpl gey nerdies.


	9. 9: Nubs; Solkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat doesn't like his horns. Sollux doesn't agree with him.
> 
> Tags: fluffy?, sollux has bug eyes deal w/ it

“You shut your gross slobbery mouth, shitstain.”

“Aww, come on KK. It’s not that bad.”

You roll your eyes. Or, well, you would if you could roll the weird compounded eyes your mutations “blessed” you with. Seriously, what’s his deal? Those cute little nubhorns are _adorable_. So precious. He just huffs and shoves your shoulder, but not enough to knock you over. You just grin and wrap an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and planting a smooch on one of those sweet little horns. His spluttering is expected, the candy blush is a bonus. Your matesprit is perfect.


	10. 10: Reunion; Equius<>Nepeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eq and Nep meet again in the bubbles.
> 
> Tags: this is mostly eq reflecting on dying tbh, they are hella moirails and it's beautiful, my babies

You sit on your rock still, your long hair flowing in a breeze dreamed up by the spirits of the dead.

You miss Nepeta. You hope that she didn’t try to fight Gamzee, but you know she would. Odd that she’d be the one to protect you, but she _was_ quite the hunter.

But… 

There’s no way she could have won.

But does that mean she would be in the bubbles here? If so, you hope she finds you. You’re due for a chewing out.

A loud squeal accompanied by a tight coil around your waist answers you.

“Nepeta?”

“Equius!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo Equius your muscular butt is about to be reprimanded for bein a dummy
> 
> Ghost hugs!
> 
> I am firmly of the belief that Eq didn't smile at Gamzee when he died. He knew Nepeta was in the vent, and he smiled at her so that's the last she saw of him.


	11. 11: Maid; Platonic Dave Aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was them bonding over their deaths but i was like "hm nah"
> 
> Tags: mention of dave's collection of dead shit, where is sollux?, we just don't know, proably smooching eridan in the bubbles

When Aradia first came to the meteor to chill with the rest of you, you were, needless to say, pretty fucking alarmed. She was creepy, all obsessed with death and shit. But then again, so were you. You still had half of your collection of random dead shit.

The second time she came, she immediately hounded you, spouting crap about bonding over being time players and “I'm not just made of time!” and all that crap.

The twelfth time she came, she stayed.

And here you are, sitting in her “respiteblock” and playing Go Fish like a couple of losers.


	12. 12: Inappropriate; Kanned Tuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mituna cuddles up to Kankri when he finds he can't sleep. Based on a short rp I did with a friend.
> 
> Tags: None?

You are awoken by a sudden pressure squeezing your waist. Which is, needless to say, alarming. After calming your defense reflexes, you tilt your head down to see what coiled around you.

Only to get smacked in the chin.

Mituna looks up at you from behind coloured glass and dandelion hair and you can see the lightning scars along his cheeks.

Cue confusion as he babbles a bit about not being able to sleep.

“Why didn’t you go to Latula?”

He simply shrugs.

“You know this is inappropriate-“

“But I don’t have a matesprit.”

Oh.

You suppose you’ll allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously stated this is based on an rp I did with a friend. In it, Latula had split up with Mituna when she learned that he had feelings for Kankri, because she wanted to give them a chance tobe together. Kankri was unaware of this, so when Mituna randomly went into his room and snuggled up to him in his sleep, he was worried because it was inappropriate to be so cuddly unless you're actually with someone.


	13. 13: Secrets; Crokri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sneaks in and deposits a new chapter the day before the deadline*
> 
> Cronus is jealous of Tula.
> 
> Tags: unrequited dokis, cronus is being dumb

Here you sit, watching Kankri talk to Latula like they’re the bestest of friends. It’s disgusting.

So maybe you’re bitter.

But it’s his damn fault being all... him. And then not even realizing it.

Latula finally walks away, and Kankri walks up to you and starts talking. You, as usual, don’t listen, just admire him. You wish he wasn’t dead because you can’t remember how his eyes looked.

He snaps his fingers in your face. “Cronus? Are you listening? I was-”

“I love you,” you just blurt it out.

He blushes furiously, stammering. “I-I…”

And then he says it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they got together and didn't fuck because Kankri is still celibate.


	14. 14: Unhealthy; Pale Erikar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee was unhealthy with Karkat. They discuss this.
> 
> Tags: heavily implied past abuse

As you sit with him in the pile, he tells you about all that happened while you were in the bubbles. Gamzee. Dave and Rose. He blames himself for everything, but you aren’t surprised. He has new scars, and some unhealed bruises. You aren’t surprised.

Gamzee’s caste is unstable. It’s incredible that he made it this far without going nuts. You tell Karkat this, and he just nods. He knows. Everyone knows. It was just a matter of time before he went off like he did.

And Karkat, despite surviving, took the brunt of it, just by being his moirail.


	15. 15: Healing; Platonic Damara and Horuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara comforts Horuss after Rufioh breaks up with him.

You know how he feels.

Well, not quite. He didn’t have Rufioh cheat on him, all they did was break up. But it still hurts. Honestly, there’s something about that boy that brings on heartbreak.

And so you sit by Horuss, in that goofy horse costume he’s wearing for some reason, and he eventually leans over and sets his head on your shoulder and apologises. You reply rudely, as usual, but you get why. He didn’t know about you and Rufioh, before. Only when Meenah told him.

You suppose you can forgive that, at least.

For now.

... Just for now.


	16. 16: Her, Dead Vriska/Meenah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah's thoughts after leaving bubble Vriska.
> 
> Tags: Meenah has feelings, mentions of self hate

This is all wrong. You shouldn’t have left. Now she’s probably crying and hates herself even more.

But you had to. You have a job to do, and you shouldn’t be around her anymore. She’s too vulnerable, and you can’t be trusted with that. You’ll just do what you did with Damara and Kankri and everyone else all over again, you’ll step all over her and she’ll hate you.

Maybe it’s better that she hates you. Maybe it’s better that she can go find someone else and be happier with them than she could have with you.

She deserves it.


	17. 17: Talk; Psiioniic and Handmaid, no relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Handmaid talks to Psiioniic, minutes before his death.
> 
> Tags: None that I can think of, feel free to tell me otherwise.

You step closer, looking at the troll in the wires.

Is he even a troll anymore?

He says something about an intruder as you sit down, but you ignore it. You can leave before anyone knows you were here.

You talk. It’s nice being allowed to. You tell him about what happened to the Signless and the Dolorosa and the Disciple. You tell him about their descendants, and about your own. You wish you could meet her, but you can’t.

He says nothing. His eyes are blank. There’s nearly nothing left.

But nearly nothing is still something. So you talk.


	18. 18: Follow, Unrequited Psiignless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psii thinks about why he follows the Signless.
> 
> Tags: unrequited lurvs

You will follow him.

Even when you feel pain in your chest when you see them together.

When you know that he will never look at you in the same way he looks at her.

You will follow him.

Because his words are strong and smooth and his eyes see an Alternia where there is no hatred of each other, and your people and hers and the Dolorosa’s are able to live together peacefully, and he knows that it can happen, and you know that he can make it happen.

So you will follow him until even after your death.


	19. 19: Replacement, DirkJohn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk contemplates why he's with John.
> 
> Tags: dirk was a dumb in the past, he knows this, he also lurvs his cute bf

You watch him, in all his snoring, bucktoothed, messy haired glory.

At first, he was a replacement.

He looked like Jake, sounded like Jake, and was just as goofy, maybe.

So you started dating him, because you were a moron and lived alone on top of an ocean, and you didn’t know how to handle being around people.

But he’s not at all like Jake, you found. He likes action movies, fights with hammers, gels his hair up to look like a mess, and actually knows how his words affect people.

Maybe at first he was a replacement. At first.


	20. 20: Timelines; Dirkuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 6.
> 
> Tags: you gotta read chap 6 to understand the headcanon i be usin for cal

He’s seen every timeline. Every possibility of what might happen. So he shouldn’t look so surprised.

Somehow you managed to start liking this guy, even though he’s still an asshole. It can’t be so unbelievable that you do, it’s basically assured that you have in other timelines.

Once he finally gets his skullhead screwed on, you ask him if he feels the same way.

He said he had in other timelines. He said things pass down between them, for him, because he remembers. Memories, thoughts, feelings. But he could hate you just as easily.

He closes his eyes. And nods.


End file.
